Goodbye Ain't for Us
by blueeyedfreak62
Summary: Kagome must decide between her love and her home. PLEASE REVIEW!


Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine

**Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine!! Just making my own story about them!! PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Goodbye Ain't For Us**

"**So…you only have a few more hours, huh?" Sango asked Kagome as she started to collect all her things.**

"**Yeah, I guess you can say that. I'm going to miss y'all a bunch," Kagome said, hugging Sango.**

"**So, are we walking back to the well?" Miroku asked, walking up behind Sango and touching her butt. She spun and smacked him. He fell to the ground and a red mark developed on his cheek. His hand cupped it.**

"**Unless Inuyasha feels like saying goodbye to her and walking her back, then yes." Sango said and began to walk the way of the well. Shippo hopped on Kagome's shoulder.**

"**Well, let's go. I have to get back to my own time. After this, it's over. We'll never see each other again." Kagome winced as she thought about this.**

"**Why do you have to leave us and close the well?" Shippo asked.**

"**I can't risk anyone ever coming back here and screwing it up. We finally got it right and we ain't screwing it up again!" Kagome explained. She didn't want to leave. That'd be leaving everything she loved. All would just be gray everyday for the rest of her life if she left. But she couldn't risk their safety and the protection of the Shikon Jewel.**

"**I guess that makes sense." Miroku muttered as he walked, looking at the ground.**

"**We'll miss you a lot, Kagome. It's so hard to watch you leave and know we'll never see you again." Sango mentioned. It was silent for a good five minutes of the rest of the time. As they reached the well, Kagome sighed.**

"**Well, this is it." Kagome dropped her bag into the well.**

"**We'll miss you a lot. I wish this didn't have to happen!" Tears formed in Sango's eyes as she hugged Kagome.**

"**Oh, if I could do anything to change this, I would." Kagome sniffled as tears stained her face. Miroku slipped over and hugged Kagome as Sango slipped away. Miroku tried to be strong and hold in his tears.**

"**Kagome! We don't want you to leave!" Shippo cried as he hopped into her arms.**

"**Oh, I'll miss you the most!" Kagome squeezed Shippo. Shippo hopped out of her arms and joined Sango and Miroku.**

"**Kagome!" a voice yelled from the surrounding trees. A half – demon appeared from the trees in a red robe.**

"**Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed. Inuyasha sank to her level on the ground. He threw his arms around her and pulled her close. His eyes started to sting but he quickly wiped away that feeling. Kagome was slightly surprised, yet slightly relieved. She wouldn't have to leave with the thought of what was never said or done between Inuyasha, nothing more than a passing glance. Sango signaled for Miroku and Shippo to leave with her. Shippo did willingly, but Sango grabbed Miroku's ear and dragged him away.**

"**I was about to leave without you even saying goodbye to me." She squeezed him and laid her head on his chest.**

"**I would've been so mad if you would've." There was a silent moment for a minute.**

"**Inuyasha, umm…I…uh, I, uh…" What was so hard about saying this?! Why couldn't she just spit it out?! Whatever it was, it was ticking Kagome off.**

"**Kagome, what…" Inuyasha was cut off. Kagome felt him straighten up, but then began to kiss her back. She knew it was probably a surprise, but a great one at that. That was all she could think about. How much she loved Inuyasha. **

"**I don't want to leave." Tears stung Kagome's eyes as they parted.**

"**Then why are you going to?" Inuyasha asked, holding her close.**

"**It's where I belong. Where I fit in." Kagome answered.**

"**Kagome, I…I love you…" Inuyasha muttered. "And, if you being in your world is important to you, then I'll live there too." Kagome's eyes got big.**

"**Inuyasha, you don't have to."**

"**But I want to. I'll change into human, anything to be with you." Inuyasha kissed her head. Kagome breathed deeply, deciding if this was the best choice.**

"**That's sweet, but, uh, you live here and we'd only be alive for another 80 years at most in my time. What if I came here and we could live together forever?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha wiped her tear stained face.**

"**Forever can't even begin to describe how long we're going to be together." Inuyasha smiled and kissed her again. It felt as if that moment lasted forever. Kagome and Inuyasha, together forever.**


End file.
